Input/output (I/O) interfaces, such as USB interfaces and HDMI interfaces, are found in electronic devices, such as computers and displays. The electronic devices define openings in their enclosures, so as to expose the I/O interfaces. However, the exposed I/O interfaces are easy to be contaminated by dust.